


Blood under the moon

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [163]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hannibal (TV) References, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordseye, moon and beat.





	Blood under the moon

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles word challenge from October 17, have some werewolf!Stiles, Hannibal references and poor attempts at humor. Again, thank you to Jessie for telling me what challenge to write and listening to me whine about writing, you’re the best ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180320771187) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/176620).)

Stiles is shirtless, his face and torso splattered with blood, his golden eyes glowing and his heart beating hard in his chest.

“Hannibal was right,” he says, gesturing to himself, to the blood. “It looks black in the moonlight.”

Derek shakes his head and smiles. Only Stiles would make references to tv-shows after barely surviving a wendigo attack on his first full moon as a werewolf.

“Hannibal is dead,” Derek says flatly with a gesture to the wendigo.

Stiles snorts out a laugh. “Stop being specieist, not all cannibals are Hannibals.”

Derek grins and shuts Stiles up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
